narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gedō Arts
As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Raido benefits greatly from its abilities. In its own right it allows one to wield the Six Paths Technique, and other various advantages in battle. Raido however after studying in the shrine of the Sage, created a different style that uses the Rinnegans powers and abilities. Naming it the Gedo Arts, while Raido has yet to fully explain to anyone the motive behind these Arts, it is know that the Rinnegan and mastery of each of the Six Path is required. Based on Raido's prowess with the Rinnegan the Gedo Arts abilities of covers a considerable distance. From barriers that destroy the Yang abilities of Ninjutsu removing their physical form, or destroying the Kekkei Genkai, or ninjutsu and even dojutsu. As of now Raido study is constantly in pursuit of the study of the Outer Path, and the possibilities are endless. Raido can do great harm to those who stand to him, inflicting career ending moves on shinobi. As his study deepens Raido has created some very unholy variants of these moves under the Gedo Arts title, majority of which he has not revealed. However Raido has broken them down into two aspects of study, The one which uses the Outer Path, and its abilities. The other using the Inner Path, and its abilities. While the Inner Path has been less researched, Raido has created concepts for himself to follow up on. While a few of these moves require for Raido to have his Rinnegan active, there are moves that do not require such an action. Outer Path The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan to revive the dead. Said to live outside the realm of life and death, the user could use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive people that he or she had recently killed. The souls of these people would be temporarily stored in the King of Hell. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi made note of how he could have Nagato kill the jinchūriki temporarily, store their souls in the King of Hell and then revive them at a later time. The Outer Path is based on enlightenment seeking higher learning releasing one self from the Cycle of the Original six realms, paths. Refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment those seeking Knowledge. As stated this particular study is studied within the Outer Path. By way of the Outer Path, and the Naraka Path, Raido was able to discover the Naraka Realm, which is located in the stomach of the King of Hell, who always appears when the Naraka Paths powers are used. However Raido is the sole person with access to and fro of this realm. According to Yama The Naraka Realm was created by way of the Outer Path by The Sage of the Six. In his years he learned death was not a punishment, but freed one from the actions of their life allowing them to not learn the error of their ways. Discovered/Created techniques *Gedō Art: Eternal Somnolence of the Six Paths *Gedō Art: Formless Imagination *Gedō Arts: Twelve Nidānas of Origin *Gedō Arts: Eternal Symphony of the Gedō Flower Inner Path This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. This goes against the Doctrine of those who seek enlightenment, hence looking toward the outer path. The Inner Paths working have not fully been explained by either Raido X or Yama, but it has been assumed that it looks within ones self for answers. Being that it is misguided on heretical, it assumes that is in conjuncture with the three great poisons that reside within the body. The three poisons (of ignorance, attachment, and aversion) are the primary causes that keep sentient beings trapped in samsara, which is estimated to be the working of the Inner Path. Discovered/Created techniques *Gedō Arts: Heretical Doctrine *Gedō Arts: Annexation of the Six Realms *Gedō Art: Paradox of the Fallen Buddha Various Other Techniques Founded *Siddha *Moksa *Śūnyatā *Benediction of Avidya Trivia * Gedō (外道; Literally meaning "Outer Path"), derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. * There has been great speculation on whether or not the ability to sense dukkha comes from the study of the Gedo Arts. Neither Raido nor Yama have spoken on either and is still unknown. * Raido has explained that his eariler study of the Gedo Arts incorporated with his knowledge on Yin and Ying and the Kamui gave way to his creation of his Siddha Technique. Which led to the creation of other Unique moves